Question: Simplify the expression. $(2q+5)(q-7)$
First distribute the ${2q+5}$ onto the ${q}$ and ${-7}$ $ = {q}({2q+5}) + {-7}({2q+5})$ Then distribute the ${q}.$ $ = ({q} \times {2q}) + ({q} \times {5}) + {-7}({2q+5})$ $ = 2q^{2} + 5q + {-7}({2q+5})$ Then distribute the ${-7}$ $ = 2q^{2} + 5q + ({-7} \times {2q}) + ({-7} \times {5})$ $ = 2q^{2} + 5q - 14q - 35$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 2q^{2} - 9q - 35$